Talk:Cortana (A.I.)
Untitled What year was Cortana created? It is unknown what year she was created but it is estimated that she was created circa 2550s Cortana Quotes from halo 3 I absolutely believe you in the fact that cortana said chief leave me. She is probably delarious. In the halo 3 announcement trailer, you could even hear her scream right before her first appearence...--Halo3 When did Cortana say "leave me"?. She said something more like this: MC" Dont worry I'll get you" Cortana "Dont make a girl a promise you cant keep" --Will 16:07, 6 January 2007 (UTC) You guys... During the last portion of the level High Charity one of the lines Cortana says while she's watching you fend off the flood attack is 'Chief, Leave me.' Which is what she says in this. She isn't actually there, he was knocked unconscious and is remembering her say that. CaptainAdamGraves 23:34, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Well, I agree with that, but Bungie is doing an awful job if they were trying to do this effect to make us feel that Cortana's word is haunting the Chief--Master Chief Petty Officer 05:07, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Someone should add that she is based off of the mind of Dr. Hasley herself(although she isnt dead yet.) it states it in The Fall of REACH somewhere. Lt.O'Brien 01:09, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Yeah well in that case, you might as well ask how did Cortana's voice got into the Chief's head?--Master Chief Petty Officer 13:45, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Halo3 Starry Night We are talking about the Halo 3 starry night trailer that came on the espn football game. If you can stream the commercial T.V ad. Turn up the volume to the lowdest you can get it and listen very carefully.--Halo3Halo3 You didn't realize it was actually talking about Halo 3, didn't you, when you first saw the two kids you are not really thinking things relating the Halo 3? --Master Chief Petty Officer 05:08, 9 January 2007 (UTC)---- Rampant If you listened to the ILoveBees series, the AI (i forget her name) says that after a certain amount of time (of gathering information like Smart AIs do) they start to become to complex and go rampant/crazy. at the rate that this AI was gathering all of human intellegence it would have become rampant after 7 years. Cortana however was in the core of halo, as well as human starships and REACH, so that means she has collected much more data than The ILoveBees AI. In Halo: The First Strike Dr. Halsey Tries to take some of the data Cortana gathered in order to keep her from rampency, however in halo 2 she not only goes back to a halo but she also goes to high charity. she has probably gone rampant from being far to complex (full of data), making her question her own programming (like she did in he conversation with another AI (I dont remember where)) and feels she should help Gravemind (a very Pursuasive being if you remember). -Lt.O'Brien 01:09, 10 January 2007 (UTC) --Master Chief Petty Officer 05:11, 17 January 2007 (UTC) the index I have read about the index and cortana thouroughly, and I have come to a question which not even I could answer but, wouldn't cortana still have the index from alpha halo? --Spartan-118 14:27, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Even if she has the index, it is not relevant because Alpha Halo is destroyed. And the content might be drain during the interrogation of the Gravemind!--Master Chief Petty Officer 09:40, 15 January 2007 (UTC) yes but how could the gravemind drain it from her?shes pretty much the best human made A.I. Of course, I have thought of it, but if she is to be protected, how on Earth is her trasnmission garbled on her talk with Master Chief?--Master Chief Petty Officer 05:11, 17 January 2007 (UTC) perhaps from being so far away from the chief. Or Delta Halo is somewhat blocking the transmission Spartan-118 02:25, 20 January 2007 (UTC) "Earth will never be the same" If she was on Delta Halo, she wouldn't have contacted the Chief, and Gravemind may be still interogating the AI, theres no point in contacting the CHief!--Master Chief Petty Officer 05:04, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Article name Why does Cortana redirect to Cortana (A.I.)? Is this a naming convention with all the AI characters, because if not it seems more suitable to just have the article name as Cortana. -- Manticore Talk | 10:42, 27 January 2007 (UTC)